Buku OTP Kelas 3-E Nakamura
by Yamashita Takumi9
Summary: Kelas 3-E ribut gara-gara Buku OTP Nakamura, Nakamura pun hanya bisa pasrah. Abis mau gimana lagi, ini semua berkat Karma yang menemukan buku kesayangannya itu! First Fanfic! Ane baru pemula,Mind to review?


**Buku** **OTP Nakamura  
**

 **WARNING!**

 ** _Fanfic ini sangat OOC, GaJe, dan mengandung unsur Shounen-Ai_**

 ** _Author Note: Assassination Classroom hanya milik Matsui Yuusei, Yama-chan ( baca: aku) hanya_ meminjam _karakternya saja  
_**

 ** _Yama-chan menerima Kritik dan saran! jangan sungkan memberinya ^_^_**

 ** _Happy Reading~_**

* * *

Hari ini hanya hari yang biasa di kelas 3-E, Yaps...sangaatt (luar) biasa.

Karasuma-sensei hanya bingung menatap murid-murid nya yang sedang marah-marah ke Nakamura dengan heboh nya itu

Yah..jadi begini ceritanya...

.

.

.

.

.

Nakamura sedang berjalan dengan asiknya ke sekolah, saking asiknya dia lupa resleting tas nya belum ditutup. Alhasil, sebuah buku bersampul kuning dengan pita itu terjatuh ke tanah tanpa disadari oleh Nakamura

BRUKKK.. ..

Padahal suara itu terdengar sangat keras, apakah Nakamura sudah mulai ehemtuaehem tidak sehat pendengeran nya?

Ketika buku itu terjatuh, seorang pemuda berambut merah mengambil nya dengan sigap. Ia ingin mengembalikan buku itu ke pemiliknya tapi niat nya terhenti saat dia membaca judul sampul buku yang ditemukan nya itu

 **"** **Buku List OTP dikelas 3-E XD"**

Dia penasaran, kok nama kelas nya ada disitu?

Jangan-jangan...

Pemilik buku itu..

Adalah..

Nakamura Rio?!

Pemuda itu pun membuka buku itu saking penasaran nya. Ketika dia melihat halaman pertama tertulis lah disitu :

 **List Pairing OTP ku di kelas 3-E XD**

 **1\. Karma x Nagisa**

 **2\. Isogai x Maehara**

 **3.** **Chiba** **x Hayami**

 **4\. Sugino x Kanzaki**

 **5\. Karasuma** **x Bitch-sensei**

 **6\. Koro-sensei x Alm. Aguri-sensei (?)**

 **7.** **Kayano** **x Pudding(?)**

 **8.** **Terasaka x Itona**

 **9\. Kurahashi x Kimura**

 **10\. Ritsu x Takebayashi**

 ****Dan beberapa pairing lainnya yang tidak jelas

Pemuda itu bingung, kenapa namanya tertulis disitu?

Ternyata pemuda itu adalah...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Akabane Karma

Ternyata yang nemuin tuh buku itu Karma toh...( Reader: Yaelah author orang tadi udah dikasih tau warna rambut pemuda itu warna merah, jelas ketebak lah!|| Author : Iye iye ane maaf, kan biar kesannya dramatis gitu/dikejar reader)

Ehem...mari kita kembali ke topik

"Hm... Menarik..akan ku simpan dulu buku ini " Gumam Karma setelah itu dia melanjutkan perjalanannya ke sekolah

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat Nakamura sampai dikelas , dia mengecek tas nya karna takut ada yang ketinggalan( Author : Loh kok Nakamura jadi rajin gitu? ) nanti kalo ada yang ketinggalan bisa-bisa koro-sensei menghukum nya untuk berlari memutari lapangan 50 kali, kan nanti kulit putihnya itu bisa-bisa jadi gosong karna dijemur siang bolong di tengah lapangan. Nanti Nakamura diledek HitaPang (?)( Hitam tapi jepang/plakk)

Ketika mengecek tas nya, Nakamura bersyukur tidak ada buku pelajaran yang ketinggalan , hanya saja...

Buku OTP kelas 3-E dia ketinggalan...

"Alamak! Buku OTP saya ketinggalan makk! gimana nih?! !MAKK TOLONG MAKK!" Nakamura teriak-teriak kagak karuan. Baginya, Buku OTP itu lebih berharga daripada lukisan NonaLisa yang dibuat oleh Leoparno da Pinci (?). Abis mau gimana lagi, asupan gizi nya ada disitu kok. Jujur saja, Nakamura lebih memilih mati daripada kehilangan buku kesayangannya itu ( Author: Bhaak!dramatis banget lu mba!/dicincang Nakamura )

.

.

.

.

.

Semoga saja ketemu buku nya

" Biarkan saja lah...toh belum ada yang tau Buku Otepeh kesayanganku inih" Pikir Nakamura sambil mengangkat bahunya

Oh...betapa kau tau bahwa engkau sangat salah

Sementara itu seorang pemuda berambut merah yang baru saja datang mendengar ucapan Nakamura tadi mengeluarkan senyuman khas nya

' Hohoho kau salah Nakamura , kau sangat salah ' Ucap Karma di dalam benak nya

Kau harus bersiap-siap Nakamura...

.

.

.

.

.

.

SKIP TIME ( Saat Istirahat )

Terlihat 2 orang berambut merah dan biru telah memakan bekal nya dibawah adalah Nagisa dan Karma. Duo itu terlihat sangat senang bersama.

" Nyum! Bento ini sangat enak~" Seru Karma setelah melahap bentonya

" Benarkah? Apakah bento buatan ku sangat enak?" Tanya Nagisa dengan mata berbinar

"Yups! Sangat enak! "

"Syukurlah...kukira kau tidak suka Bento yang kubuat ini.. " Nagisa mengeluarkan nafasnya

" Semua makanan yang dimasak Nagisa-kun pasti enak! Besok buatkan lagi untukku ok? "

"Ok! "

"Oh ya Nagisa-kun, liat lah yang aku temukan di jalan saat akuaku berangkat ke sekolah" Karma memperlihatkan buku bersampul warna kuning itu ke Nagisa

"Hm? Apa ini Karma? " Nagisa merasa bingung dengan buku kuning itu

"Lihat saja judulnya"

"Baiklah, Etto...' **Buku List OTP dikelas 3-E XD'** Apa maksudnya ini? " Nagisa menggaruk kepala tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud

"Maksudnya, ini list pasangan yang disukai Nakamura di kelas 3-E" Jawab Karma dengan santai

"Oh...Tunggu, Nakamura? !" Nagisa tidak percaya, buku ini dimiliki oleh Nakamura?

" Yaps, dan liat lah halaman pertamanya"

"B-Baiklah..." Nagisa melakukan apa yang Karma suruh, ketika dia membuka halaman pertamanya dia kaget

"U-um...K-Karma-kun... Kenapa nama kita ada disini? " Nagisa betanya-tanya kenapa dia dipasangkan dengan Karma? Bukannya dia tidak mau tapi...ini kan memalukan!

"Entah, aku saja tak tahu kenapa kita dipasangkan berdua"

"A-Apa kita begitu serasi? "

"Semua orang bilang begitu , lagipula aku tidak marah kok dipasangkan denganmu. Tapi..."

"Tapi.. ?"

"Nakamura harus membayar ini" Ucap Karma dengan nada sinis

Oh tidak tenangkan sahabat mu ini Nagisa!

"Ahahahaha..." Nagisa tertawa datar

Sebaiknya Nagisa segera menenangkan Karma...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Saat pelajaran dimulai lagi..._

"Minna-san! Saatnya pelajaran dimulai! Kita akan membahas tentang bla...bla...bla" Koro-sensei menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar

"Psst! Nakamura! " Karma mengirim signal ke Nakamura, Nakamura pun langsung berbalik ( Author : Yey! Nakamura gak budeg lagi! /dibunuh Nakamura)

"Apa loe setan merah? " Jawab Nakamura dengan kesal

"Liat yang aku temukan ini~" Karma melambaikan Buku Otepeeh kesayangan Nakamura di tangannya

"HEH! TERNYATA LOE YANG NGAMBIL BUKU OTEPEH KU? !BALIKIN SINI SETAN MERAH! " Nakamura teriak saat Koro-sensei menerangkan. Alhasil, Koro-sensei dan semua murid pun melirik Nakamura yang lagi marah-marah itu

"Nakamura-san , kau tidak boleh teriak saat jam pela-" Omongan Koro-sensei terpotong ketika Nakamura teriak lagi

"WOOYY!SETAN MERAH BALIKIN NAPA?ITU BUKU SANGAT BERHARGA! WOOY BALIKIN! " Nakamura yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di depan meja Karma berusaha untuk mengambil bukunya itu. Tapi, sayangnya Karma sudah keburu melempar buku itu ke meja Nagisa. Nagisa pun langsung memberikan buku itu ke Koro-sensei dengan cepat. Nakamura melongo

"Hmmm...buku apa ini...oh! Naruhodo...naruhodo" Koro-sensei membaca seluruh isi buku itu lalu mencabut halaman pertamanya. Nakamura masih melongo ' Sial! Semua orang akan tahu! ' itu yang dipikirkan Nakamura

"Liatlah minna-san! Ini adalah pasangan serasi di kelas 3-E menurut Nakamura-san! " Koro-sensei memperlihatkan lembaran nya. Setelah semua murid membaca list OTP nya Nakamura, sebagian ada yang malu, sebagian ada yang sweatdrop, dan sebagian ada yang marah-marah ke Nakamura

"WOY NAKAMURA! KENAPA KAMU PASANGIN AKU SAMA ITONA HAH?! GUE GAK SUDIII! !" Teriak Terasaka sambil ngebanting meja nya

" Gue juga gak sudi dipasangin sama kamu Ter" Ucap Itona dengan tenang

"NJIRR LU NAKAMURA!LOE KENAPA PASANGIN ORANG SEENAK LU HAH? !" Maehara ikut marah-marah ke Nakamura , Isogai hanya sweatdrop

"NAKAMURA-CHAN! !KENAPA KAU PASANGKAN KU DENGAN PUDDING HAH? ! KAU MALAH MENGINGATKAN KU BAHWA AKU _**JONES**_! " Kayano tidak terima dibilang _**Jones**_ ( jomblo ngenes). Padahal dia kan memang _**Jones**_ ( Author : Yama -chan sengaja nge Bold, Italic, dan Undeline in tulisan _**Jones**_ Biar ada yang tersungging eh salah tersinggung/ dikejar-kejar reader)

Seketika sekelas ribut, ya mau gimana lagi Nakamura sih..

Karasuma-sensei yang sedang kebetulan lewat , hanya bisa menatap bingung murid-murid nya itu

Yaps...sudah kubilangkan ini hari yang saaaanggaaat ( tidak ) normal

Kuharap Nakamura selamat.. .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

OMAKE

Ketika semua murid ribut, Koro-sensei menanyakan sebuah hal kepada Karma

"Namamu ada disitu Karma-kun, kenapa Karma-kun nggak marah? Wajar kalo Nagisa-kun begitu , tapi kalo Karma-kun? Sungguh tidak wajar! " Ucap Koro-sensei, ucapan koro-sensei membuat Karma tersenyum

"Kalo sama Nagisa-kun aku gak bakalan marah, lagian Nagisa-kun sangat cocok dijadikan pasangan ku. Dia sangat imut dan menggemaskan!" Seru Karma dan lalu mengacak-ngacak rambut Nagisa . Yang disebut namanya pun langsung blushing parah

Koro-sensei tidak dapat berkata-kata

 **The End**

* * *

 **Konnichiwa minna-san!** **ini fanfic pertama Yama-chan!:3**

 **Mohon maafkan Yama-chan kalo fanfic ini tidak bagus dan pendek :'( Yama-chan masih pemula ^ω^**

 **Yama-chan terima kritik dan saran! Makasih udh baca fanfic GaJe ini!**

 **Love You Reader! °.*\\( ˆoˆ )/*.°  
**


End file.
